Welcome To My Life
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Ponyboy is not the younger brother of Darry and Sodapop. In fact, he's their...son? Mpreg, Slash other warnings are inside. Rating changed to T.
1. Chapter 1 Present Day

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) After reading a few online, I decided to write my own and I'm super excited! I mostly write POTC, and HP fics, but this will be my first Outsiders. This idea came to me while I was in the story (LOL). I saw one of my friends, and she has two dads, so I decided to put her "story" into my fanfiction world (LOL).**

**Reminders: Sodapop was from a different family, he was disowned...let's say Darry was an only child. **

**Title: Welcome To My Life. **

**Summary: Ponyboy is not the younger brother of Darry and Sodapop, infact, he's their...son? Mpreg, Slash **

**Warning: Darry and Sodapop slash (not incest, if you think about it) Mpreg, and Slash. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANY OF THESE WARNINGS, WALK AWAY, DON'T FLAME. **

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I smiled, today was going to be my first day of high school. I was both excited and nervous at the same time. I couldn't wait to start my path of becoming the one thing I've dreamed about: a writer. I've been holding it in, but I think that's what I want to be. No, I don't think, I KNOW. I smiled while getting dressed my dad went out and bought me new clothes for school so I slipped on the skinny black pants, the black better shirt and the black and white plaid jacket/shirt. I smiled, pratically skipping to the bathroom to freshen up, combing and greasing up my hair. Because that's what I do, I'm a greaser.

"Hello!" That song-singing voice of my unclue Two-Bit came throughout the house. I don't have any real uncles, I just call them that. I have an Uncle Dally, an uncle, Steve (but I hate his guts) An uncle Two-bit, and an Uncle Johnny. I also have an Uncle Tim and an Uncle Curly, but I don't see them often, only in a really good while.

"Anyone awake?" Two-Bit asked.

"Not so loud," I said back. I hopped out of the bathroom and walked into the den. There my uncle Two-Bit, even for being in his thirties, still thinks like a twenty-year-old, and acts like a ten year old. He smiled and patted me on the shoulders.

"Ah, Ponyboy Curtis, seems like only yesterday Soda brought you home." He smiled. I smiled back, I know what he's thinking, I'm growing up. "And not too far off from that memory, seems like only yesterday, you spit up on Steve Randle when he first held you." He smiled.

"I wish I could remember that" I smiled.

"Well, speaking of you growin' up, where's your parents?" Two-Bit asked. I looked in the kitchen, my Dad was in there, making breakfast, I guess my "other dad" was sleeping still. You see, I have two Dad's: Darryl Curtis j.r and Sodapop Curtis. This will sound very odd, but I was born from one of my dad's. Even as odd as it seems, I love them very, very much. Nothing will change the fact that I care about them.

I smiled when I walked into the kitchen, I saw my muscular, bear-like father cooking breakfast. My dad Darry has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I was surprised to see him up this early, usually he doesn't have to be to work until nine, I guess he wanted to see me off to school. My dad works for a construction company, and roofing housing. He works long hours and is gone on the weekends (accept sundays) and I usually don't see him that often, but he works hard for me and my other father.

"High school, eh?" He smiled. "You ready, baby?"

I nodded. "I'm all set. A little anxious, but ready." Smiling I sat down and yelped as a pair of warm arms wrapped around my shoulders and head. This could be only one person, Sodapop.

"OHMYGOD!" He said. "My baby's in high school! I'm so sad and happy, I could burst!" He said, squeezing me, very hard. A little too hard, I started to turn red from the lack of oxygen he was allowing myself to have from the "hug" My other Dad, Sodapop works along side my uncle Steve, they work on cars and the gas station at the DX. I smiled and tried to escape from the hug that was almost killing me. We had a while to ourselves as a family, but at seven ten, I had to be out the door if I wanted to get to school on time. I gave my parents hugs goodbye and promised to give them pictures with the portible camera they bought me for my fourteenth birthday that summer.

"Bye!" I smiled. "I'll be home early today."

"I'll be waiting" Sodapop smiled. I think my dad had tears in his eyes as he said that, but I guess that's normal.

As I hopped into the car, I heard Two-Bit's stories about how he went to school with Johnny, Dallas, Steve and Soda (before he dropped out). He told me they had a wild time, flooding the boy's bathrooms, getting suspended (or expelled in Dallas' case) and how my parents would skip class to make out or just be together, apparently they were high school sweethearts. Apparently, Johnny, Steve and Darry were the only ones in the group that graduated. Well, my uncle Two-Bit graduated, but not on time.

I smiled, hearing the wonderful stories about my parents and family, I wanted to make them proud of me, and I will.

"Well, here we are." Two-Bit said. He puilled into the parking lot of the school. I smiled this is where my life will start.

"Have fun, kiddo. Need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll walk." I said. Two-Bit nodded and drove off. I breathed in, holding my backpack and walked through the doors of high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

"I don't know, darry, what if he doesn't like high school?" I moaned. "What if he gets picked on?"

"Soda...He won't get picked on." Darry told me. I was worried, my baby boy was now in high school! He's almost a fricking adult! "Besides, you were worried about that his eight grade year, and all the years before that starting from kindergarten, and he wasn't picked on once."

"That's different!" I said. "This is High school, kids are crule there! Don't you remember our years at high school? We got called "fag" everyday because we loved each other!"

"Yeah, but if they called me a fag, I wouldn't care, it's when they called you a fag was when I stepped in, and you know that anyone who dared called you a fag, would end up a bloody pulp." Darry smiled. "What does this have to do with Ponyboy?"

"Well, if the time comes that he will...find...love" (I sort of struggled on that word, I couldn't imagine my baby boy all lovey-dovey with another person) "And it happens to be with another male...he might get picked on." I cried. Darry smiled and held me close to himself.

"Pepsi-cola..." He cooed. My pet name from high school, he remembers! "Listen, if anything were to happen to our miracle, do you think I'll stand by and watch? No. I'd beat the shit out of them. I'm not scared to go to jail if it means protecting my angel."

I smiled. I knew Darry was a wonderful father, right from the begining. Darry kissed my forehead and told me he'd be back at six.

"Bye, Soda. Please relax, Ponyboy will be fine."

"Okay." I smiled. "Have a good day."

I sighed and sat on the couch, there was nothing to do. I started thinking about Ponyboy, it was already nine in the morning, school had already started. A lot of questions were going threw my head such as, was he getting to class on time? Was he making friends? Was he scared, or nervous? Has he met any of the teachers he likes? So many questions went through my head. I guess the worst one was, "Is he being bullied?" I hated to think my pumpkin was being hurt.

I love Ponyboy, he's my son. I've loved him since the day I found out I was pregnant. My parents didn't like the idea of me being like that, (or gay for the matter) and they disowned me. So I went here, to the Curtis'. They accepted me, even if they barley knew me. They welcomed me, with open arms and smiles. Somthing my parents never did. I smiled, they never got to meet Ponyboy, they died in an auto wreck when I was eight months along. Since darry was already out of high school, and eighteen he was leagly allowed to buy his parents house, and that's what he did. I dropped out of school (because of the job I had and my pregnancy) and lived with darry ever since. And Two months later, Ponyboy came into this world.

Every kick he gave me while in "me" Every movement, sent ounces of joy and love through out my body. I would give up everything I had just to make sure my baby was alright.

"Oh...Ponyboy!" I moaned. "Come home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Alright, my last class of the day: Math. I suck at math, majorly. I hope this teacher isn't an asshole and gives us a ton of homework. I sat down in a random seat in the middle of the room while other kids sat next to their friends. I felt sort of lonley at that point. I don't really have any friends, I was just never good at making friends when I was in middle school, in elementry school, everyone was friends with everyone, so it was natural to have friends. but I went to a different middle school them my friends and now a different High school, so I never did get to see any of my old friends, and everyone in middle school was already in their little "groups" so I was always singled out.

But now, I guess I don't care anymore. If no one wants to be my friend, oh well. I'm going to focus on my studies. (My dad Darry would be leaping for joy right about now, ha ha).

I was minding my own business picking out my notebooks and books for this class when a man in a varsity football coat came up to me with a few others behind him and knocked my books off my desk.

"Hey!" I said. "What the hell was that for?"

"We never thought a greaser like you would make it into the AP hallyway, Greaser!" I know this asshole, this is Bryce andrews, the quaterback of the High school football team. He's a junior too. Bryce went to my middle school, he used to pick on me for being poor, and not having the kind of friends he did, or liking the same music or anything. I didn't even know him and he hated me.

"Bryce, why don't you act your age, and not your shoe size, and leave me alone?" It wasn't a question. Bryce got a little mad.

" Say that again, greaser, and I'll make you-" Bryce didn't finish that threat becuase the teacher walked in.

Great, my first day of high school and I already have an enemy. Just what I need.

* * *

><p><strong>(Continue...Ponyboy's POV) <strong>

I thought school would never end. I smiled, I survived my first day of high school without any problems besides Bryce. I smiled. I loved walking home, I got to see what I can't in a car. Such as a few dogs playing in yards, kids running by me, playing a game a bright red soc car-wait, a Soc car?

"Shit!" I yelled. I started running and the car followed me down an ally. I was a fast runner, but these were upper-classmen. So they were faster than me becuase they're older. One tackled me and I landed on the ground, one soc jumped on my stomach making me almost vomit.

"Hey, Grease, need a hair cut?" He asked. I realized that the Soc on top of me, was Bryce. Shit, he had a pocket knife too.

"No!" I yelled. I started kicking them and wiggling out of their grasp, but they held me down.

"Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!" Bryce yelled. Then he took the blacde and cut my neck. I yelled out in pain. They punched me in the ribs and chest. After ten minutes or what felt like that, they left me alone, but not before picking me up and slamming me against the brick wall. I felt so weak and nacus I closed my eyes to ease the pain that was coming on. I woke up and it was dark. I laid there in pain for a few minutes, finally getting my strength back. I limped on my way home. I guess I shouldn't have "stayed out" so late, becuase when I touched the screen doorhandle my dad-Sodapop-lunged to me with wide amrs and tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my baby boy! Where were you? What happened? You're all bloody and bruised, and are you limping?" So many questions came out of his mouth, I almost felt dizzy, I guess I was dizzy, becuase I hurled on the pourch and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Continue...Ponyboy's POV)<strong>

The warmth of a washcloth on a cut on my head woke me from my slumber I opened my eyes to see my dad over me holding the washcloth on my head. I was laying in my bed in my room.

"mmmm...What happened?" I asked.

"You threw up and fainted, baby...Are you okay?" Soda asked me.

"I guess so, my head hurts." I said.

Soda smiled. "What happened to you?" His smiled faded and he looked scared. I told him I was jumped by some Socs I didn't know, and didn't know why I was jumped. Dad looked so scared, he held me close as I shivered both from fear and the coldness I was suddenly feeling. Dad poured me a hot bath and it took him a ton of convincing to make him leave so I can take a bath in peace. (He's so overprotective sometimes, Darry too). After my bath, dad held me close and listened to my first day of high school, I had a little hard time finding my classes, but managed. I left out the Bryce incident in Math class. (I didn'tneed dad more paranoid).

Then I got to the subject that I have been meaniing to ask him all summer.

"Dad...Father told me that you dropped out of high school in your sophomore year, why?" I asked. Dad smiled and looked at me for a really long time. I caught on to what he ment. He quit high school, for me.

"Oh...it's becuase you became pregnant with me, right?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Parcial, the other half is becuase I was dumb, I was only passing gym and auto tech, well, up until four months gym. The other half was because I had to move in with Darry before graduation, and I didn't have time worry about homework, why, with a baby on the way and being disowned by my parents, I also hated school" Dad said, with a laugh.

_Dad...You're not dumb, you're the smartest person I know..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Should I continue?<em>**

**_Review please :) _**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) Okay, now here's what I'm going to do, every second chapter will be a flashback, okay? It's just so you can get an understanding as to why Darry and Soda are so protective of their baby **

***SODA AND DARRY HUG THEIR LITTLE PONYBOY* **

***PONYBOY GROANS***

**So this will be the first flashback, savvy? All (or most) of the flashbacks will be mostly in Sodapop's POV Please enjoy the story, any questions, comments should be placed in a review (which I would enjoy oh, so much!) **

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

_"Dad...Father told me that you dropped out of high school in your sophomore year, why?" Ponyboy asked. I smiled and looked at Ponyboy, I was sort of happy to hear him ask that question, I hope to tell him one day, about how Dary and I met._

_"Oh...it's becuase you became pregnant with me, right?" he asked._

_I smiled. "Parcial, the other half is becuase I was dumb, I was only passing gym and auto tech, well, up until four months gym. The other half was because I had to move in with Darry before graduation, and I didn't have time worry about homework, why, with a baby on the way and being disowned by my parents, I also hated school" I said, with a laugh. _

_Ponyboy...you and Darry are all I have._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback- Tulsa, 1953 <em>**(Contine...Sodapop's POV)**

The air was crisp and it was the day I dreaded all summer long. The First Day of School. I hated school with a burning passion, nothing but rich, spoiled Socs roam the hallways, while us Greasers are left to deal with their problems. There was only one up-side to school: it gave me six hours to be away from those scum bags my birth certificate call: parents.

They never did like me, dad especially.

We never went out as a family, and rarly even ate together, I don't remember being held or loved...

"Get out! You're a discrace!" my father's roar went streeming through the house. "There are people in this world who are needed, and people who deserve to just die! You should have died! You're mother should have gotton rid of you!" His screams didn't affect me much, as I stood there, with my empty bag in my hands (my parents didn't see to it, that I had school suplies, or clothes for the matter, my best friend Steve gave me the clothes I'm wearing now) and with the smae blank look on my face.

My father: "Grant Smith and my mother, Holly Smith" my father doesn't have a job, and my mum's a playboy stud. I haven't seen her in six years. Back when I was ten, she got hitched by some square and turns out he worked for Playboy, my mom took the job. Once a month she sends money over to my dad, who only buys beer and things for himself. Even though the state says that all that money should be mine.

"I said, get out!" Dad yells. I obey him and walk out the door, breathing in that sunshine...I had that weird longing for love. I saw a couple walk past me, they must have been out of high school in collage, they were smiling and holding hands, then the man kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach. She was pregnant.

_What a, soon to be, happy family_ I thought. I envied them. Hatred, envy, and sadness all rushed through my heart, so fast, that it sickened me. How could I be envious of that? I felt like crying, I probably would have, if I didn't feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Soda?" Steve Randle asked. Steve has been my friend since preschool. He lives next door to me with his dad. He and his dad don't get along well, but not as bad as my father and I do. Once, my dad locked me out of the house, with no shoes and it was snowing. The wind chill was in the negatives, and I had a cold. If it wasn't for Steve, I'd go nuts.

"I bought some clothes, if your dad didn't, which I expected." Steve said. He handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt. I thanked him and kept it at that. Steve and I, you see, are Greasers. Along with my other friends: Dallas Winston, Tim and Curly Sheppard, Johnny Cade and Two-Bit Matthews. They're my family, not Holly and Grant Smith. On the way to school, I found out that I had first period with Steve and...HIM. Darryl Shyne Curtis. The qutarback of the football team. He's nither Soc or Greaser. He's perfect. But, he's also got that bitch, Sherry, or Cherry as Socs call her. I felt my heart drop from a ten to a negative ten once I saw him kiss her. I sighed, I should have known I wasn't ment to love or be loved. I've had a crush on darry for a long, long time now. Ever since eight grade. I sighed, darry was a senior, no way would he go to a sixteen-year-old sophmore like myself. Not to mention, being a Greaser doesn't help. I'm sure he's not bi like I am anyway. Plus, who would love me?

I put my head on the table, I didn't get much sleep last night with all the fighting my dad and I did. It got bad, he started throwing things, empty glass beer bottles at me, saying:

_"Come on, you fucking wimp! Take a hit!" _

Steve poked me on the head. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled back. No, steve, I'n not okay...please don't worry about me...I'm a weak excuse for a human being. I mangaged to find my locker today, but someone must have known it was mine before I did, because when I opened it, there were piles of love notes comming out. I groaned. I do look cute, I admit. My dirty blonde hair and bright hazle eyes, (described from one girl in a love note) I was to die for. I started throwing away the notes until my locker was clean, or so I thought. Becuase at the tipy-top of my locker, there was a card, something told me to read this note, I started reading and I coudln't believe it!

_Meet me after football practice behind the bleachers in the north football feild. _

_-Darry._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Should I continue?<em>**

**_Review please :) _**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	3. Chapter 3 Present Day

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) Okay, now that you read the last chapter, you're first flashback on this story! :)*******

****SPINS AROUND IN A CIRCLE, BUT OTHER PEOPLE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY*** **

** Now we are transporting back to Ponyboy's teenage life Also, I WON'T be able to Up-date or add a new chapter, EVERYDAY (though that would be nice in both parties) I have an active social life and only get to the computer like, a few hours and that's at night when I need sleep **

**ME: *MOANS, DUE TO LACK OF SLEEP***

**Okay, now that we're back LOL, please enjoy Ponyboy's teenage life. **

**SODA: "MY BABY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GROW UP!" *SQUEEZES PONYBOY, TIGHTLY* **

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I guess Dad had a lot on his mind, becuase he stood up and left the room after he made that statement. Father came home earlier that day, I think he did so was to hear how my first day of high school went. I told him it went fine, well It wasn't a lie, because I left out the parts of the Soc chase, but I guess he didn't need me to tell him that to know what I went through.

I was about to tell him what happened when Johnny, Dallas, Two-Bit and Steve all entered the house.

"No way, he's alive?" Steve said. "With the new Socs in the world, I thought that wimp would be dead by now!" Steve pointed at me. Steve never liked me, he told me it was because my dad had to focus all his time on me insted of him.

"Shut up, Steve" I growled. "I heard that Evie slapped you again and you started crying, the one who's a wimp and should have died in high school should have been you!"

"You know, back in my day, if you mouthed off to an elder you got a butt whoopin' need I give you an example?" Steve said, he cracked his fingers and made a fist. Dallas put his hand on Steve's shoulder and said his famous words:

"Do and Die!" He said, so cooly. I could always count on Dallas to save my ass. Dallas used to be a tough hood in New York, my dad told me, before he moved here to Tulsa. Next to him was Johnny, the quiet, beaten up Puppy of the gang. Everyone looked out for Johnny becuase of his really bad past with his folks. Also, there's Two-Bit, the joker, as I mentioned before.

That was "The gang" when my parents were my age or maybe older. Now they've grown up and only come when nessessairy. I'm lucky if I see them one or twice a month. But, life goes on and I'm glad to have them as friends. I hear that they did a lot for my parents, and the number one thing they could ever do for them, was accept them. We joked around and talked about random things, like their jobs and how the economy sucks.

I then started hearing some stories. I soon got interested.

"Two-Bit, remember the time how you got that pitchy main office teacher...Mrs. Johnsen was it? Yea, remember when you bought a bag of weed from Tim and put it on her desk and got her fired?" Steve smiled.

Two-Bit patted his hand on Dally. "It was mostly Dally's idea, I just put his words into action." He smiled. Dallas smirked and went on telling the story on how the main office lady hated Greasers and would constantly be up any Greaser's ass for anything, but Two-Bit and Dally saved the day for "fellow Greasers" I smiled at their inmature story. Apparently that Soc-loving-bitch crossed the line when she threated to call Johnny's parents on hios ass because of somthing the socs did,(but ofcourse they blamed the Greasers) so not only did they save other Greasers but Johnny.

"Yeah, wasn't this right after Soda and Darry hooked up?" Two-Bit asked. I looked over at my parents who smiled and held hands on the table. I smiled, I was anxious to hear how my parents hooked up. From the look on Dad's face, I could tell that maybe it was a very happy, but painful story.

"Wanna' tell?" Dally asked darry. Darry shook his head no. Soda looked at Two-Bit then at me. Two-Bit nodded.

"Well, it goes like this..." Two-Bit started. "Soda found a note in his locker right after class..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Should I continue?<em>**

**_Review please :) _**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) Okay,now the last chapter was a "present day" chapter, now we're going back to the flashback goodie stuff. If you don't remember what happened in the last flashback, I'll have a summary here. **

**Please enjoy, and keep it up with the reviews :3**

**_Last time in Flashback: Sodapop got a note in his locker from his crush Darry Curtis :)_**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><em>Apparently that Soc-loving-bitch crossed the line when she threated to call Johnny's parents on hios ass because of somthing the socs did,(but ofcourse they blamed the Greasers) so not only did they save other Greasers but Johnny.<em>

_"Yeah, wasn't this right after Soda and Darry hooked up?" Two-Bit asked. I looked over at my parents who smiled and held hands on the table. I smiled, I was anxious to hear how my parents hooked up. From the look on Dad's face, I could tell that maybe it was a very happy, but painful story._

_"Wanna' tell?" Dally asked darry. Darry shook his head no. Soda looked at Two-Bit then at me. Two-Bit nodded._

_"Well, it goes like this..." Two-Bit started. "Soda found a note in his locker right after class..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

Smiling I waitied for Darry behind the bleachers. The football team was still practicing but I waited patiently. I told the gang that I'd be staying after school to work on somthing it wasn't a lie, it was parcial truth, because right now, I'm working on how to get in Darryl Curtis' pants. I smiled on the thought of him loving me, and of course me loving him. I started wondering what to say when he started talking to me, becuase I've really never talked to him.

Like never.

But after today, I will! I will talk to him, and if I'm lucky, BE with him. I started noticing the football team gather in a circle, the coach said a few chants and the team replied: "With Pride!" or "We will fight!" school spirit stuff. I smiled when they all clapped hands and walked away. But my smile faded when Darry walked over to one of the cheerleaders and kissed the head cheerleader: Sheryl (but we socs call her Cherry) Valance. He kissed her and they walked away, holding hands. I felt heartbroken, almost tortured. It was as if my lungs, and heart just shattered. I coudln't beathe, or move. I felt like crying.

Then I felt two pairs of hands on my shoulder.

"Well, well, well, looks like that faggot really did fall for that note!" The Soc laughed. I turned and saw five of them! I swollowed and felt scared. I started to run but they caught me and pinned me to the ground.

"Stay away from Darry! Quit looking at him, don't even think about him! He's got a girl, he's not a fag like you!" Just then, they took turned kicking me. I was too shokced to move and fight back. But my broken heart felt worse than any of the kicks I recieved. It felt like a few hours before they were done, but it was only two minutes. They snickered and walked away. Leaving me on the ground. I curled up and started to bawl. It hurt so much...

* * *

><p>"Boy! What the fuck are you doing annoying me?" My dad yelled, throwing somthing at my head. I grunted in pain and ran to my "room" After hearing the threats and insults from him, he simmered down and left me alone. My room was nothing more that a broom closet, with a flat pillow and the dirty clothes I sleep on as a bed and blanket. I couldn't sleep well that night. I yearned for somthing that wasn't in my reach and that was "love" I wanted it so bad, that I envied anyone who had it. It was as if I had to earn love from someone. You don't earn love, do you? I wouldn't know, I'm not love.<p>

"I'm a fag." I cried. Fags don't get loved. They don't deserved to be loved. I sobbed and remembered somthing, the note. It couldn't have been Darry's note. That note was written in a marker. I've watched Darry for a while now, every note he writes was in pencil. Or, or he could have written that note, and set me up. Maybe this was his sick game of telling me to "fuck off" But if it was, why didn't he just tell me himself? So many questions and no answers were coming my way. I felt sick and horrible. I can't be a fag! I shouldn't, it's wrong! I'm just a junkie, a sickco, I'm...an unwanted child.

The memory of my parents fighting over who would keep me is so vague in my mind.

_"I hate that **thing**! It's ruined my body, my mind and I almost died giving** it** life! I hate that **thing**!** I hate it!"** Mom's shrill voice screamed and ecoed through the house. My father's wasn't exactaly sugar-coated either. _

_"And how in the hell am I a good parent? I don't want **it** either! It's probably not even mine! You went whoring around while we were married! That **thing shouldn't even be allowed to live**! If you give that child into my custoday, I will **kill** it!" _

A great sick feeling came to my stomach and I wanted to hurl, but I couldn't. I felt so horrible, I really thought that Darry might like me. Was that his idea of a sick joke? Becuase I didn't find that funny. I will get an answer, though. Even if it means facing those Socs.

I was pissed, I wanted blood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please :) <em>**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	5. Chapter 5 Present Day

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) Okay,now the last chapter was a "present day" chapter, now we're going back to the flashback goodie stuff. If you don't remember what happened in the last flashback, I'll have a summary here. **

**Please enjoy, and keep it up with the reviews :3**

**_Last time in Present Day: Ponyboy came home and we started learning about what happened in his day of High school and we learn about the gang's days in High school_**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

It was pretty weird to know that my parents wer together for so long. I mean, my fahter and dad are about two years apart and haven't been to high school in more than ten years so, if I count the years they were together in high school plus the years out of high school, they've been a couple for fourteen years. It made me smile knowing that they could love that long. But, they've been together becuase of me, practically. Part of me felt sad that my existance made them HAVE to stick together. But they're happy, so I guess I strengthen that relationship.

"Okay, I'm bored, I wanna' movie," Dallas stood up and streched. "Ya' comin' Pone?"

I love movies and so I nodded.

"Don't stay out too long," Dad said before my worry-some father, Soda could object.

* * *

><p>I love the movies, especially ones with Paul Newman, my favorite actor. He looks tuff and I don't. I hate my green eyes and almost red hair. This auburn hair and green eyes has almost labled me as a "ginger" thank god I don't get freckles. When I was younger I had them. That sucked. Puberty only did one good thing for me, and that was made my hair more brown, but it was still auburn. Dallas, Johnny and I walked to the movies I forgot my wallet but it didn't matter, Greasers sneek in, Dallas hates the legal way anyway.<p>

I smiled while watching the new Paul Newman movie, I liked getting into movies, it's like I'm right there with the actors.

"Greaser, cut it out!" I was caught off gaurd and noticed a girl yelling at Dallas.

"Aw, come'on have a little fun will you? I'm not touchin' ya" Dallas smiled.

"No, you're touching my chair and that's bothering me! Leave me alone!" She yelled. She either had a bad temper to Dallas or was naturally loud, I was still trying to figure out which option. Dallas tried putting his foot then on her shoulder but it was either smaked off or she hit him. I tried not to smile, it's always funny to see girls hit their hardest. I like girls who try to show how tough they are insted of acting like a "damnsel in distress".

"Greaser, I'm giving you to the count of three to leave me alone!" The red-head said.

"Aw, come'on, you're so much fun to play with" Dallas smirked.

"One..."

"Aw, you can count that high." Dallas smirked even bigger. I could tell Dallas was going too far, The way this girl was yelling at the top of her lungs and she looked almost as red as her hair on her head. It was super red, I almost liked it.

"Two..." She growled.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that." Dallas smiled sweetly. She groaned and never finished counting. "Guess that's as high as it goes." Dallas whispered. Johnny rolled his eyes and told Dallas somthing that even I was shocked he said.

"Dallas, let's be civil, leave the rich girl alone" Just then, he and Dallas burst out laughing. Insted of saying "poor" he said "rich" Johnny used to be a quiet kicked around puppy. But I guess being around Dallas toughened him up. I tried to ignore that part, but I found myself laughing. The red-head, curly haired girl groaned and walked away. I figured she deserved an apology so I stood up and raced after her.

"Wait!" I called. She turned around and got in my face.

"What? You gonna' pull a stunt like that?" She yelled. I shook my head no and told her that I was sorry for the way Johnny and mostly Dallas acted. She smiled sweetly after I said so, and sighed. Offering her a soda, she agreed and we went to the snack bar.

"You're not like those two." She smiled. "Who are you?"

"Ponyboy Curtis." I smiled. "I know you, you're name's Sherry." I commented.

"Well, I'm named after my mother. Even the nickname stuck with me, my friends call me Cherry becuase of my hair I inherited from my mom." She smiled. "Only my friends call me that, so you can too."

"Okay, Cherry. Call me Pony." I smiled.

"Why is a nice kid like you hanging around that trash like Dallas?" She asked.

"He's my buddy." I said. I was a little hurt, but let it slid. Sometimes I wonder myself why I hang out with Dallas, it's not that I don't like him, it's just I find myself curious as to why I even bother hanging out With Dallas Winston. I mean, he's tuff and loud. I'm usually quiet and get beaten up by Socs. We're different people, but I guess oppsites attract.

"Sorry" Cherry said.

"It's okay." I said. "Are you with anyone?"

"Hm?" Cherry asked. "No, I'm single just not looking for someone right now."

"That's not what I meant, I mean, did you come here alone?" She nodded. "Well, why? You must have been prepared for greasers like Dally then."

"I guess so. Say, are you related to Darryl Curtis?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's my dad" I commented.

"Well, who's your mom?" She asked. I was quiet on that. How can I tell her I have TWO dads? And how in the Hell am I going to explain that I was born from one of them? I can't understand it myself, let alone explain the situation to someone else.

"Er...she died" I lied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The subject was dropped on parents, still I thought long and hard about my parents. I wasn't ashamed of them, I loved them with all my heart but sometimes it's really embaressing going out in public with both of them. I mean, when they hold hands or each other people stare at them with eyes of shock, and hate. That's what I hate most of all, and that's the impresssion they get about me, as if I'm going to be like that some damn day. I remember one day, all I wanted was some peace and quiet but both of my fathers had days off and decided to spend it with me, so we went to the park. I must have been eight or nine when this happened. We were playing football like any normal family, well, it got heated between dad and father and when dad went to tackle my other father, they rolled on the ground and kissed on big smooch to each other. The glares I got when we were leaving, it was horrible.

"Pony!" Cherry said. I snapped out of it.

"She want's you order" Cherry said. I looked at the impatient woman and ordered a Pepsi.

"Well, mother or no mother, Soc or Greaser, I'm glad I met you Ponyboy." She smiled. I went to talk back when a group of Socs came and apporched me. "What's this greaser trash doing with you, babe?" One Soc said, I recgonize that Soc, it was Bryce Anderson. I gulped.

"Want another free haircut, Greaser?" He yelled.

"Bryce! Just leave him alone!" Cherry yelled.

"Stay out of this! I said, you want another hair-cut?" Bryce said, pointing a blade at me.

"Only if I'm givin' it" Said a voice. I turned around and smiled when I noticed it was Dallas. He looked at Bryce cold in the eyes and smiled.

"I remember Soc garbage like you, think you're tuff but you got shit and that's all you got. I'm gonna' give you to the count of one to get the fuck out of my sight,..." It was quiet then Dallas said "one" And Bryce took off with his gang of Socs. Threatening to kill me.

"I'm sorry, Pony." She said. Just then outside the doors we could see a blue sting ray pull up.

"That's my ride. I gotta' go." She said, the she did somthing amazing and I'll never forget. She kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

"Well, where is he?" I was frantic, it was ten at night and my baby wasn't home. He's usually home earlier than nine, maybe nine thirty, but never after ten. They left about four hours ago, I didn't think that maybe the movie would last this long. But where is my baby? He didn't even have a coat on!

"Darry, I'm scared" I admitted.

Darry was reading the paper in the arm chair and looked up.

"I'll give him ten minutes maybe twenty, but after ten-thirty if he isn't home, I'll go looking for him, besides Soda, Johnny's with him. Dallas too." Darry said. "And besides..." He slurred I smiled as he crawled over to me and kissed me on the lips, softly and warm, moist lips. God I loved them.

"Hoe long has it been since you and I had some..._alone time?_" He smiled. I smiled back and let him kiss deeper god, has it been that long? The last time we made-out like this Ponyboy must have been nine or ten. So frankley it's been too long. I started moaning as his tounge went deeper and deeper into my mouth.

As the clock ticked, Ponyboy didn't return home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please :) <em>**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	6. Chapter 6 Flashback

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) Okay,now the last chapter was a "Present day" no, it's gonna be a "flashback." Do ya' get the pattern now? But I will warn you in a AU, that this pattern won't last long. :3 Also, I'll just keep the summary so for those who skip this note and read the summary and know what's coming up. Also, some ideas would be really great. **

**Please enjoy, and keep it up with the reviews :3**

**_Last time in Flashback: Sodapop thought he was going to meet and fall in love with the love of his life: Darryl Shyne Curtis. But it was actually a trick and he was jumped by Soc friends of Darry. Soda, feeling betrayed now is angry and wants an explination. _**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

I was so angry the next day at school. I wanted to run up to Darry, cry, and kill him at the same time. How Dare he, do somthing like that. If he didn't like me, he could have just tole me so when he promised to meet me behind the bleechers! Not go and hire his "buddies" to jump me! I felt rage enter and boil up in my body every times I heard a soc say: "Hey Darry! Catch!" I would then see him and someone toss a football in the halls, acting as if they were the "cool" kids in school. Well, they were, anyway usually my heart would flutter and I'd imagine myself falling into his arms and we'd love one another, but now I hate him.

"You look pale, did you get enough sleep last night?" I turned around and saw Steve. I nodded and kept it at that.

"My old man is out of town for a business trip for a few days, would you like to come over?" He asked. "I don't mind one bit." I smiled, same old Steve, watching my back and even holding my hand when I need it.

"Sure. I'll meet you after homeroom, I don't feel like going home so...we'll just go stright to your house." I sighed. Steve looked at me, worried. He handed me his lunch. I thanked him and we left it at that. I could tell I was scaring Steve. I was my usual quiet self, never got in anyone's way, and even listened to some teachers. At the end of the day, Steve and I started walking to Two-Bit's car. I had to smile at the greaser trying to hold one blonde in one arm and a red-head in the other.

Apparently they were fighting.

"Woah, woah, woah girls, you're both purdy, That's why I love both of ya'" Two-Bit smiled.

"Well, she looks too much like a Soc to be neer me!" The blonde yelled.

"Take that back, bitch!" And a cat fight had just began. Two-Bit threw his hands in the air and smiled at Steve and I. I had to say it, but Two-Bit was a chamer when it came to picking up girls. He usually walked into High school (or as he liked to call it, Publish whore house) alone and walked out with two or three girls. this time he managed to grab two greasy gals I wish I had that charm with Darry...Darry...No! Can't think about him! I hate him! I-I hate him. I do...

"I...do." I said quietly.

"Ya' do what?" Two-Bit asked. "Shoot, kid I knew I was good lookin' and a ton of people like me, but I'm not ready to get married to ya' Soda" He joked.

I realized my mistake and had to smile at myself. I can be absent-minded sometimes. Two-Bit dropped Steve and I off at Steve's house. and to be frank, I felt as if this was my home. Steve's dad may be an ass at times, but atleast he wants to know where Steve's going and remember to cook for him. Unlike my father. I guess that's why I sort of get mad at Steve sometimes when he says his dad's being a dick to him. Becuase I just get reminded that someone else in the world has somthing better than I do, and they are just taking it for granted. I yell at him about it sometimes, I yell to my best friend.

"Man, this house is a pigsty" He said. It was messy, clothes everywhere, furnature knocked over, food plates on the ground.

"Dad must have been pissed while looking for somthing or taking his anger out on somthing, or someone." Steve said. "Anyway. If you want my bed you know where it's at. I think I'll take the liberty of trying out my dad's new air bed." He smiled.

**(A/N: I don't know if they had "air beds" back then, but I guess they do now, LOL I was putting this is because I know they had watter beds, but I don't know about air mattresses Anyway, back to the story Sorry about that) **

I put my "stuff" in Steve's room. It was so much bigger than my "room". I felt awful. This stuff was Steve's. I was wearing his clothes, his shoes. I was using his school supply materials. I felt I might as weel be called Steve. I sighed. Life sucks, but I'm used to it. I plopped on the bed and started to close my eyes. Things...didn't use to be like this. If I recall so long ago. I remember one day, just one day, dad came home with a smile on his face. He hugged mom and even lifted me in the air smliling at me. But, what happened? Where did all of those...Good times go? Maybe it was because of how long it took dad to come home. I remember those days, staring out the window waiting for him to come home. But mom would also take a long time to come home from work too. I was too young to know this, but I think they were cheeting on each other. Pretty soon they started fighting.

Nagging,

Insulting,

Screaming,

then...Hitting.

There was so little I could do at the time. I would just run to my "room" and clasp my hands to my ears and prey for them to stop. Pretty soon they did. But now that I think about it, they were better off fighting then they are split apart. When Mom left, dad started yelling at me. For the simplest things, like I didn't do the dishes, I didn't pick up the house. Weird things too, such as I should have stopped mom from leaving, or I should leave the house. Pretty soon, dad wouldn't feed me or buy me new clothes, Steve noticed this and always brought me his clothes. My childhood wasn't great. It went from very little happiness to a nightmare.

I opened my eyes and found that it was very dark in the room. The clock next to me read two-A.M. I must have fallen asleep. Well, I couldn't go back to bed, so I decided to take a walk. Steve was sleeping so I left a note, I don't know why I did that, I wasn't going to be gone a while, but what happened next, I couldn't imagine happening. It would be that start of the waked up life I would live.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please :) <em>**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	7. Chapter 7 Present Day

**Hi, I'm The Un-wanted Angel, with my first Outsiders story :) **

**Please enjoy, and keep it up with the reviews :3**

**_Last time in Present day: _**_Ponyboy comes home from his first day of high school, but gets jumped! While hearing about his father tell him that he dropped out of school, Ponyboy begins to wonder why the real purpose was, then Dallas and Johnny invite Ponyboy to the movies, where he meets a girl named "Cherry" who is named after he mother, (could she be the same Cherry from long ago who dated Darry Curtis?) But while Ponyboy and Cherry were talking, Bryce Andrews comes and threatens Ponyboy that if he sees Cherry or even thinks about her, that he'll jump him. And Sodapop and Darry get worried for it's late at night and Ponyboy isn't home..._

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

Dallas left for Buck's bar leaving Johnny and me to walk alone to my house. But it was still pretty early and I didn't feel like going home right away. I knew that was a stupid move, but I just needed to talk to Johnny. I had to know why my dad really dropped out of school, I kept it to myself for a while, but it's been bothering me and I just have to know the real reason he dropped out. He told me it was because of his job and that he was pregnant with me, but...Was it just that? I had this feeling that there was even more to that.

"Johnny...I got a question." I said.

"What is it, Pony?" He asked. Johnny has always been the one to answer my questions when I had them. I trused him more than anyone of the gang to answer what came to my mind. I smiled and asked very bluntly.

"Johnny why did my dad drop out of school?" I asked

"Un..Um..." Johnny Started. "Well, his Job he had, and he was also pregant with you so-"

"No, I know about those reasons, but was there, somthing else?" I asked. Johnny sighed and looked at the small fire we had going.

"I'll tell ya' when you're older." He said. I hated when parents (or Johnny) told me stuff like "I'll tell you when you're older" or "you're too young to understand" stuff. It makes me feel small and I hate it. I sighed and decided to not ask him stuff like that. Insted we had our "silent conversation" We didn't need to even talk and we understood each other I told Johnny about getting jumped earlier today and he told me that he used to get jumped daily until Dallas came to town. He told me a lot about Dallas. How he grew up on the streets of New York. he abandoned his parents and ran away from his drunk father and whore-of a mother. Then he found the gang. And they stuck tightly after Dallas came. He told me a lot about the gang.

He told me a lot. Apparently too much, becuase I got drowsey and fell asleep. I think Johnny bored himself becuase shortly after I feel asleep, he did too.

* * *

><p>"Ponyboy!" He shook me.<p>

I woke up and felt my head. I was pretty hot and the wind that was speeding up cooled me off.

"God, what time is it?" I asked.

"I dunno. You better head home. I'm gonna' sleep out here, it's a nice night." He smiled. I nodded and told him to come over if he gets cold. I left him and looked at the sky it was really dark out. I sighed. This was great, I was probably in trouble now. And I was right. I apporched my house to see Dad in the window reading the paper, he didn't look too happy. Either I was really, late or he was reading a bad artical. I hoped it was door number two. I opened the door and he jumped up. My other fater was crying on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad asked. While my other father sobbed. "You know how worried we were?"

I shook my head. I totally forgot.

"What time... is it?" I asked quietly.

"It's two in the mornin' kiddo, one more hour and I would have had the cops looking for you!" Dad yellled.

"Baby, why were you out so late? You didn't even call." Soda sniffed. "Honey, I was so worried. We thought you were dead!" I felt horrible for making my parents so worried. I made them cry, I felt awful.

"You don't even have a coat on!" Dad yelled.

"I forgot." I mumbled.

"I didn't know, I forgot! That's all I hear from you! Listen to me, son, the next time you "forget" might make you ass land in a boy's home so fat it'll make your head spin! You know people, especially cops, don't like two guys or girls rasing kids!" Dad said.

I nodded and told them why. "I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what?" Dad yelled.

"I-I was talking to Johnny and fell asleep in the lot." I said.

"How can you be so stupid, Ponyboy! I told you to come home right when the movie was over! So you stay out late insted?" Dad yelled louder. I felt tears come to my eyes and left them fall.

"I'm sorry, I really did forget." I said.

"I'm sick and tired of this!" Dad yelled.

"Darry-please, he's had enough why don't you-" Father died to speak to dad but Dad cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you sticking up for him when he's done somthing wrong!" Dad yelled. Soda nodded and I felt anger running through my body. No one should yell at my father, no one.

"Don't you yell at him!" I yelled. And with one swift movement, Dad turned around and slapped me so hard I fell back and hit the door. It was quiet for five seconds Dad looked at his hand then my face.

"Ponyboy-I didn't mean to." Dad started.

But I had enough. I bolted out the door, ignoring their screams and pleads to come back. I had enough of my father, I hated Darryl Curtis!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please :) <em>**

**_-The Un-wanted Angel_**


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback

**I do not own The Outsiders**

**It's a Flashback, people :)**

**Last time in Flashback: Sodapop spends the night at Steve's we hear about his life growing up and his relationship with his parents, he figures to clear his head he decids to take a walk, but danger lurks in the dark for our young Greaser.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's POV<strong>

Walking really clears my head. And since it's chilly outside, it wakes me up almost. I felt so useless. I mean, I really cared about Darry and he did that to me? Hired some Socs to gang beat me? That was probably the most horrible thing he could do to me, I mean if he didn't like me, he could of just told me to back off and leave him alone and it wouldn't have hurt as much as him doing this to me.

"Stupid Darry. Ruining my life." I hissed. Of course, Darry wasn't responsible for even half the stuff in my life, but it felt better to judge someone rather than to blame myself, I'm not gonna' lie. I walked over to the park and sat on a swing, I used to come here as a kid and play on the playground. It used to be relaxing and fun as a kid swinging on the swings with Steve and Two-bit as a kid. Now it's a place where I'm reminded of the first time I was jumped when I was ten by some freshman Socs at the local high school.

I tried not to cry, but darry really upset me.

"Woah, woah. Lookie we have here!" I looked up. It was a Soc, a drunk one at that.

"Go away." I hissed.

"Ooh, fistey tonight, grease?" He chalanged getting into my face.

"No, leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone." I spoke, trying to walk away. He stopped me.

"Now, now. I don't care if you're a boy, you're as pretty as a girl, Hell I miss took ya' for one till I got closer." The Soc said. I looked over his shoulder seeing five more walking towards me.

"C'ome on. Six to one? That's not fair!" I hesitated.

"Life...aint fair." The Socs smirked, cracking his knuckles

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sodapop was pinned to the ground as blows and slugs were given to him. He tried to hop back up, but it was six to one, unfair. Crule. Dishonorable. Sodapop felt blood from his mouth dripping to his chin and the last thing that happened was he was kicked to the curb.

"Get up!" The socs screamed, kicking Soda.

Soda moaned somthing and the Soc kicked him again.

"Typical, Greaser, acts all high and mighty, but deep down, they're just worthless." The Soc laughed; laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world.

Soda's eyes went to half lidded and when he looked up at the Soc, he saw his father's shadow and figure looking right back at him.

Soda began to tear up.

_Worthless..._

"Hey!" Someone screamed. Sodapop couldn't make it out, but he closed his eyes, feeling very dizzy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy. You comming around okay?" A man above Sodapop asked. Soda's eyes slowly began to open and his eyes shot. He sat up quickly, but the man hesitated and tried to force him back down.<p>

"No, no. Don't get up, you were bleeding pretty bad froom the head." The man spoke.

"D-Darry?" Soda asked. This man looked just like Darry! Sodapop was confused, had he been in a coma for ten years or somthing? He was shocked, confused, cold and scared. The man laughed, it was soft, yet masculine. Soda rubbed his head to find out he had bandages wrapped around the crown of his head and his dirty-blonde hair was poking in all sorts of places.

"Darryl?" A woman called from the door frame.

"Listen, this kid think's I'm Darry." Darryl laughed.

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "Don't laugh, it's rude. And considering the condition he's in, I'm sure anyone who's seen Darry would think you were Darry."

Soda bit his lip. The woman was pretty. She looked to be in her thirties, she had soft honey blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled kindly to Sodapop.

"Darry is our son. My name is Stacy and this is my husband Darryl, Darry is named after Darryl but we call him Darry for a nickname." She smiled. "What is your name?"

Soda was speechless.

Stacy cringed. "Do you remember you name?" She asked.

Soda nodded. "I-I'm I'm...I'm Sodapop."

"Soda?" Darryl asked. "Well I'll be damned. Nice name kiddo, Original."

Soda smiled, or tried to.

"Well, I do like the name Ponyboy, but _Stacy_." He glared at his wife. "Wouldn't let me name Darry, Ponyboy."

Stacy rolled her eyes ignoring her husband. "I'll get Darry in here to-"

"NO!" Soda hadn't ment to yell, but it sort of came out. He was still very mad at darry for what he did. He couldn't see him, not now.

"Darry found you getting the snot kicked out of you. What were you doing out that late at night?" Darryl asked.

"That's something you should ask our son." Stacy pointed out.

Darryl shrugged. "Told me he was going to a friend's house-Cherry I think her name is" Soda rolled his eyes at the name. Stacy bit her lip. "Honey, Darry pretty much saved you, are you sure you don't want to thank him?"

Soda nodded, turning away from the couple. Stacy smiled sadly.

"Alright, well you try and get some rest. You can stay as long as you like, dear."

Soda felt somthing pull in his heart when she said that. Darryl patted his back and the two left the room.

Soda had tears running down his face.

* * *

><p>Darry's POV<p>

"So why didn't he want to see me?" I asked. I was mind boggled, wouldn't you want to atleast thank your rescuer? I could see my mother's worried face.

"I don't know dear." She said. "I think he was just frightened, try talking to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, and Darry what were you doing out this late at night?" Darryl asked.

I sighed, hoping I wouldn't get to answer that. "I...I had to see Cherry about somthing."

"Did you break up with her?" Dad asked.

"No."

_Yes._

"Do you wanna' talk about it?"

_Yes._

"No."

"Well, okay, we're going to bed" Dad said, taking mom by the hand. "Holler if you need us."

_Don't go, I want to talk._

"...Okay"

I sighed, sitting on the couch. I looked over and I could see the boy's body in the bed under the sheets. I sighed, that kid went threw a lot of pain. I'll try and talk to him in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not up-dating this sotry for a whole. I got caught up in my other stories and I had endless requests for my Naruto fandom. But I will continue on this story, I vow to! <strong>

**-The Un~Wanted Angel.**


	9. Chapter 9 Present Day

**I don't own The Outsiders.**

**Myself: *nervously walking threw the dark streets of Tulsa, when I hear someone clapping* Who goes there?!"**

**Dallas: "So...what took ya' so damn long?"**

**Myself: *Gulp* "Uh...Hiatus?" **

**Dallas: *looks at my other accomplishments* "I see you were BUSY" **

**Myself: *gulps* "Oh...God."**

**.**

**.**

**Last time in Present day: **_Ponyboy was late coming home from the movies as he fell asleep in the lot with Johnny, He came home around two in the morning where he got in a fight with Darry, Darry's anger got the best of him and in the heat of the moment, slapped Ponyboy, who ran out of the house, ignoring his parents desperately apologizing and calling him to come back_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>?'s P.O.V<strong>

"Let's go, Johnny!" Ponyboy screamed, waking Johnny up.

"Wha'? What's goin' on?" Johnny yawned, running after Ponyboy. Ponyboy finally stopped running as he wheezed. "He hit me! Darry, he hit me!"

Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh, Ponyboy. I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"Yes he did, Johnny! He straight up hit me, without even a bit of guilt!" Ponyboy cried, checking his pants for a smoke. Johnny bit his lip, knowing Ponyboy was only fourteen and probably didn't know the real reason as to why Darry hit Ponyboy. Granted, Johnny felt Darry should have tried to reason with Ponyboy, but he could also understand why Darry hit Pony. Darry was probably so worried and so fired up, that it just happened.

"C'ome on, Pony. Let's get you home." Johnny said.

"I don't wanna' not right now." Ponyboy sniffed.

Johnny sighed, thinking of a solution. "Then. . .how about the park? We'll talk there and then you need to be home, understand?"

Ponyboy nodded and Johnny smiled.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Darry paced the floor while Sodapop sobbed.<p>

"Darry, where is he?!" Soda asked.

"I don't know, Soda!" Darry nearly yelled, Sodapop was taken back and Darry sighed, sitting next to a slightly frightened Sodapop.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I was just-I was so worried and then I-" Darry lost it.

Sodapop wrapped his arms around the shaking man. Shushing him and rubbing his back.

"Let's go look, maybe he just went around the block to cool down." Soda offered.

Darry nodded.

"If we can't find him before dawn, we'll call the police."

* * *

><p>Johnny and Ponyboy sat in the swings, at first just in silence then Ponyboy looked up in the still starry sky.<p>

"I was kissed today, on the cheek." Pony smiled.

Johnny raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? By whom?"

"Cherry Valances' daughter, Cherry."

Johnny gave off a look as if he were trying hard to remember someone. Then he nodded, saying how he remembered her mother, from a long time ago. She was an old friend of Soda and Darry's. Pony's eyes widened.

"How so?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know completely, but I do know that she helped them in a great big way, i mean, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be born."

Ponyboy nodded, slowly. Trying to understand.

"Well, small world, I guess."

Johnny nodded. "Alright, Pony. Enough stalling' time to go home."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes.

"Not going home." He spoke stubbornly.

Johnny sighed. "Pony, I'm thirty-years old, and I'm hanging out with a fourteen-year-old kid in the middle of the night who refuses to go home, and on top of everything, I'm dead-tired; Do you think I'm happy?"

Ponyboy's eyes widened once more that night and he groaned, standing up and having Johnny "escort" him home, he felt foolish and slightly humiliated but before he knew it he stood in front of his porch as Johnny waved his hand, telling him to go on.

Pony sighed, walking up each dreaded step but before he could openthe door he saw Two-bit standing in the doorway.

"Where were you?" He demanded to know.

"In the park, with Johnny."

Two-bit looked over and Johnny smiled, waving goodbye.

"Alright, well come on, your parents are out looking for you." Two-bit said, as Ponyboy entered his home. "You sit there and wait for them, because of you they're worried sick."

Ponyboy plopped on the couch.

"Oh yeah,_ Darry's really worried._" Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Two-bit nearly hollered. Ponyboy crossed his arms.

"I don't want any guff from you, kid. Believer it or not, but I found a job last night and I'm to start early this morning, and I was excited about it too."

Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow, not really caring about two-bit.

"but instead of resting for my big-day tomorrow, I was called to come wait here for your ass. Now when your parents get home, you're apologizing to them and you'll accept whatever punishment you get, got it?"

"Look, Two-bit just because you got a job, doesn't make you mature." Pony slurred. "Nice try."

Two-bit closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kid, if you weren't underage, I'd kick your ass. Would you rather I or Darry find ya'?" That kept Ponyboy quiet, he lowered his head, clutching his fists.

"I don't want to go home. Not yet. . ."

Johnny looked up at Two-bit and Two-bit sighed, thinking for a moment. Ponyboy wasn't completely sure if Two-bit would listen to him and accept his "wish" but it was worth a try. Two-bit closes his eyes, shaking his head and pulling out his car keys.

"Fine, Ponyboy. You can stay at my place, but the second we get there, you are explaining to Darry and Sodapop where you're at, and first thing in the morning you're going home and apologizing." Two-bit demanded Ponyboy didn't like that agreement, but it was better than going home. Johnny decided to stay the night as well and Two-bit watched Ponyboy as Pony dialed the home phone number.

It began to ring and with each ring, he felt nervous. He knew this wasn't true, but deep down he couldn't help but feel that if his father answered, that he'd be furious and wouldn't ever want to see him.

He didn't know if he was to be relieved or frightened when the phone wasn't answered.

"Then they're not there. Probably out lookin' for ya'" Two-bit narrowed his eyes.

Ponyboy felt foolish.

"Get ta' bed kid."

Ponyboy didn't argue with Two-bit. As he found a blanket and pillow to lay on the couch, Johnny took the spare bedroom while Two-bit left to hunt down Sodapop and Darry to tell them Ponyboy was alright. Ponyboy had a bad feeling in his gut. It was hard to sleep, but around four in the morning, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so-so-so-so sorry for the long Hiatus *cries*<strong>

**Am I worthy of reviews?**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel **


	10. Chapter 10 Flashback

**I am not dead, I vow to finish this story, promise-promise. Now, on-wards!**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**

**Last Time in Flashback:** _Sodapop was jumped, but reluctantly he was saved by Darry. Still badly injured, he is taken to The Curtis to rest. We also find out that Darry Curtis has officially dumped Cherry Valance. What will happen when Sodapop wakes up and realizes where he's at? Find out right now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sodapop's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up with a splitting head ache and tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth of flease covers. My eyes popped open when I realized I wasn't at Steve's. I frantically looked around, I was in a bedroom, a bedroom that wasn't mine. I could tell by the some-what nice furniture, the sun leaking through the window and the fact that I wasn't in a closet. The last thing I remember was getting the crap kicked out of me by Socs-

I bit my lip, someone had saved me that night.

Slowly, I climbed out of the bed, seeing I was wearing sweatpants and a flease shirt. I winced in pain seeing my chest was wrapped in bandages and I had a nasty bruise on my cheek and a cut above my eye. I slowly tip-toed out of the room, looking around the hallway. The house was quiet, but the sound and smell of someone cooking was brought to my attention and my stomach rumbled. I couldn't remember the last time I ate something.

Slowly I walked to where the smell was coming from and I could see a grown man sipping coffee at a kitchen table and a woman had her back to me, she was at the stove cooking. My first instinct was to slowly walk away, but I was caught-

"Oh, good morning. Nice to see you're awake." I turned around with wide eyes. The older man looked exactly like Darry Curtis. Except he looked older and had a dull crystal hume to his blue eyes. He gave me a smile and put down his paper. The woman turned around, she had long blonde hair and bright chocolate eyes.

"Good morning, dear, how are you feeling?" She asked.

I gazed at the floor. "Okay, I guess." I mumbled.

The man stood up, pulling out a chair for me to sit. I was a little reluctant, this guy was huge after all, equal size to my father. I gulped.

"Don't worry, I don't bite unless it's eatable." he laughed, earning himself a playful slap on the wrist by his wife. I bit my lip, slowly walking towards the chair and sat down. Minutes later the woman brought a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat up, dear, you look thin." She smiled, resuming back to cooking. I looked at the plate of french toast and bacon. It made my mouth want to water and droll with hunger. Slowly picking up a fork next to me, I went to dive in before I heard a voice-

"Mornin' Mom and Dad" I nearly chocked.

**Darry's P.O.V**

I yawned, stretching as I woke up. Last night had been pretty eventful, not only had I broken up with Cherry because I found out she was cheating on me with Bob Sheldon, but I had saved a kid from getting jumped pretty badly. The poor kid had a few cracked ribs and a nasty bruise that was a sure shinner, on top of that he's got a cut that'll sure leave a scar the rest of his life.

I walked out to the kitchen where to my surprise, there he was, sitting at the table. I smiled.

"Mornin' Mom and Dad." I called.

"Morning, Son." Dad smiled, I sat down waiting to be dished up and I took a glance at the boy I had saved. I would be lying if I hadn't mentioned he was pretty good looking. He looked like a movie star, someone who should be in magazines or the papers. He had gold locks running off of his head, slightly greased and he was thin, very thin. The clothes Mom put him into hung on to his body.

"Morning." I smiled.

He stared at me with bright, big, blue eyes. He nodded back and turned to his plate. I didn't recognize this kid from any where, I wasn't so sure he even went to my school.

"Well, I think we've been rude long enough." Dad smiled, " Just to remind you, kiddo My name is Darryl, that's my wife Stacia-Anne, and this is Darry."

I waved. Last night, he didn't want to see me. I wondered why someone wouldn't want to meet the person who had saved him, but I guess maybe he was just shy.

". . . I know him." He spoke.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Me?" I asked.

He nodded, "We go to school together, you're on the football team" Well, it seems like this guy knew me. I wouldn't doubt it, I am popular at school and he's just a Greaser.

"Well, are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" Mom asked. I remembered then I didn't get this kid's name.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I asked.

He looked appalled for a moment, then sad. "Sodapop." He mumbled. I was sure if a kid with that name went to our school I would have heard of him.

"Well, Soda, can I call you that?"

He shrugged.

"Soda, I don't know who jumped you, but do you?" I was offering to help the kid, granted I wasn't a Greaser, most people would labeled me as a 'Soc' (as we called ourselves) but I didn't take labels, I was only true to my name, not what people thought of me.

He shook his head, his eyes widened. "No."

Mom stepped in, "Alright, that's enough questions for Sodapop. Leave him be, let him eat." Mom scoulded.

"Yes, Ma'am." I nodded, still looking at Sodapop. Sodapop was allowed to stay with us until his injuries healed. He said he didn't want to be a bother, but Mom insisted so he was parked (forced) on the couch while Mom fretted about for him. He didn't ask for anything other than a pillow and the remote while being irritably quiet all day. Dad left for work and I'm not going to lie, if felt awkward being neer him. Almost like he didn't want me around him.

"Mom!" I called, "I'm going to practice!"

"Be home by dinner!" She responded.

I looked over at Sodapop who had his arm propped on a pillow, ignoring me. "Um." I called, he didn't respond. So I left.

I couldn't get him out of my head all damn day.

**Sodapop's P.O.V**

Inside I was freaking out. Darry Curtis not only saved me last night, but acknowledged me. As much as I wanted to love this, I hated it.

I was still hurt by what he did to me, sending me a note to meet him only to be gang-banged by his little Soc friends. It hurt, like physically hurt, to be neer him at the table while he acted like nothing happened yesterday. I couldn't think about Darry though.

"Um. . . Mrs. Curtis!" I called. She arrived in the living room quickly holding a basket of laundry. "Um, may I use your phone?" I mumbled, I knew it was rude but I wasn't accustom to being around Strangers. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis lived in a neighborhood like my friends and I did, it was rough in some parts, but Darry was still a Soc because he was captain of the football team.

"Sure Dear, it's on the wall in the kitchen, do you need help?" She was so kind.

"No thank you." I smiled, walking to the phone. I needed to call Steve, he was probably worried about me. I needed to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . . am I still eligible for reviews or do you guys hate me? I'm so sorry, I went on Hiatus because of depression and other writer's excuses under the sun. But I promise I WILL FINISH THIS!<strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
